Fort Refuge
Fort Refuge is a small paramilitary outpost and the home residence to Yen Reader. History and development After Yen Reader became old enough to hunt Yanderes and host a private army on his own, his father gave him an allowance to construct a private base. Yen choose a remote area in the Montana-Dakota region hundreds of miles from the nearest city to get away from the city life and get close to nature. The base template was originally a old forest ranger outpost, and began construction with his funds to turn it into his private base and permanent residence. After several years construction finished and he named his base Fort Refuge. Location Fort Refuge is located on the north west territories of the US, between Monanta and Wyoming. The base is surrounded by coniferous pine forests and walled by small mountainous plateaus. North of Refuge is a medium sized lake. Description and Layout Fort Refuge is approximately the size of a small shopping mall in length and width. The base has 5 floors and 4 floors underground. The first floor is a check in center plus the sleeping quarters for staff and personnel. It also is the location of the mess hall. The second floor is the medical wing for the sick and wounded. The third floor is the control room for the base's control systems, guarded heavily per day. There is also a private hangout and a dinner table with a balcony facing the sunrise. The 4th floor is the conference room with a 90" TV for planning events, briefing over missions, and discussing topics. Also located on the 4th floor is Yen Reader's bedroom with the highest security clearance. The 5th and final top floor is the observation deck and radar control for monitoring air traffic with a anti aircraft gun. The first bottom floor is the armory, ballistic weapons separated from explosive weapons. It also has the indoor firing range and a private workout room for Yen himself. The 2nd floor is a scientific lab for experiments and R&D, ran by Caillou. The 3rd floor is the garage and underground hanger for vehicles and aircraft. The 4th and final substructure is a bomb shelter. Staff and Members Special Members Yen Reader- The leader of Fort Refuge and founder. Donald Trump- The weapons shipment importer and systems operator. Is also the sub commander. Caillou- The head leader of the Research team, and sub-manager of the R&D team. Shrek- The drill sergeant for training recruited troops and heavy weapons speciliast. Combative Members Special Assault Force- True soldiers who are battle hardened mercenaries in black clad uniforms for fast reacting emergency backup and evac should the Yandere Killer ever get in trouble. The pay is Field Agents- Spies who sneak to foreign land to gather intel right under the Yandere's noses. Armed with suppressed weapon weapons. The pay is Security Guards- Guards who patrol around the interior and perimeter of Fort Refuge. There are two types: outdoor patrols who walk among trails or are in watch towers with snipers, and indoor guards who carry SMG's and Shotguns. The pay is Defense Emplacements Refuge has many methods to protect it from outsiders. Outside the fort * Barbed Wire fences covered in lemon juice. * Motion sensors among the border. * Birds and trained Blue jays that squawk loudly due to their role as "alarm of the forest". * Watch towers with snipers for picking off intruders. * The sliding door entrance with explosive-proof material. * On the 2nd to 3rd floor are machine gun nests to repel human sized targets and light unarmored vehicles. * Grenade launchers and light anti-tank rockets. * FIM-92 Stinger missiles for airborne targets. * On the very top of the compound is a automated 20mm anti aircraft gun to shoot down helicopters and low flying jets. Inside the fort * Tons of guards protecting areas with valuables. * Infrared cameras among hallways and rooms. * 8" thick metal doors that lock down. * Clearance levels that automatically raise to max. Category:Locations Category:Bases